Berk Is Burning
by CC3Reborn
Summary: When hiccup has no reason left to stay in berk hes leaves with dreams of returning as a true viking but vengeance changes people as soon hiccup finds a creature of night and death. Soon he starts to forget why he loved berk and only sees pain when he turns he can only think of one thing. berk burning. Hicctrid will happen later. Cover Picture is not mine credit is to deviant art
1. Chapter 1

_This fan-fiction takes place during the the first movie this is cannon and does not follow the movie plot._

 _Disclaimer I do not own characters in this novel all original characters are created by me. This novel is also mature with violence with a some what realistic fighting. Any questions for me? Send them my way i love feedback and ideas._

 _This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have dragons. Most people would leave. But not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do and even if you don't believe me he is well my father. Yet their is a difference between me and the rest of this village and that is one thing. I'm not going to die here._

"DRAGONS!" The loud scream made me roll over in my sleep. I'm used to screaming well you have to be in my position. You may ask "Well why is that Hiccup?" and ill tell you. Picture a viking no wait a dragon killing viking village. Let me guess huge men with massive axes long thick beards, badass scars who seem to be shaped by Odin himself with muscles bulging through armour. Are you wrong? No berk is filled to the brim with those vikings but me... well think of a twig who stands about 5 foot 6 with messy brown shaggy hair with brown eyes abit of a crooked nose and freckles that cover his upper cheeks with a feminine build to his body. Underwhelmed? Trust me i don't blame you. Now to finish this work of art remember my father Stoick The Vast? Chief of the entire tribe. Yea him well go back to the original thought you had about a bad-ass viking because yes that is my father. Now think how much he must love me as a son if you catch my drift. I would love to get into more detail but with the smell of smoke filling my nose it appears its time to wake up.

My eyes opened and opened my mouth and regret doing so instantly. My eyes bulged slightly a I rolled off my bed hitting the floor and cough painfully pushing the smoke from my lungs as tears start to form in my eyes as I look up and see the yellow and orange fire licking the frame of my door and all I can do is sigh and get up covering my mouth with my hand. I look back and grab the bucket full of water next to my bed splash the water over the fire eating away at the entrance of my room. I quickly move through the door with my bucket still in hand as I rush down the stairs and out the open door of my house and see the same sight I'v seen countless times. Dragons flying, vikings screaming and swinging axes wildly, buildings burning. Home sweet home or well should I say hot crazy mess of a home.

"Hiccup glad to see your awake and alive now get a move on there are weapons that need to be sharpened lad!"

"Yea dad I'm on it." I say as my father shoots by and when I mean shoot by well I mean it. I watch as he wrestles with a Monstrous Nightmare punching its snout and quickly moving out of the way of its fangs as he aims it towards a large rock which it hits with a large crack. I turn and run towards the forge because not only is it the safest place to stay at the moment its also where my father make me work or in truth stay out of trouble but for me I'm not searching for trouble... I'm creating it for one reason. To Escape berk.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all thank yo everyone ho has read and gave the first chapter a review not even a day and over 214 people have read my story holy crap! It also means a ton with the support you guy give thank you! Any who on with the story!_

Dragon attacks are nothing new to berk but this night under a full moon the gods had decided something must happen and with a night fury high above the village and a boy working down in it that something would happen tonight and it would change the world forever.

I quickly sprinted into the forge works passing behind Gobber as he was grabbing weapons and throwing them on the forge. He turned around and dropped several weapons into my arms as turned back around.

"You know what to do with them Hiccup now get to it lad" he said with a laugh which shook his belly.

"I'm on it" I say as i throw them into the forge then quickly go into the back room and open the shelf on the work bench and pull out a small book wrapped in leather. I look back only once and quickly run my hand through my hair.

"Get a hold of yourself its just creeping away during a dragon attack leaving the only place you've ever known as home behind you... It can't be that hard can it?" I say quietly to myself as i take deep breathes in. I put my book under my shirt and grab my weapon, something iv been working on for a while. A crossbow that can fire bolts repeatedly and is also light enough i can actually aim it. Before you ask yes this is defiantly not the first i made the rest well... lets just say I forgot how small I was. I slide the bolts into it and took the small knife off the table and put it in my pocket then turn and open the back door. I looked around then made my escape. I ran with ever muscle of my body. If I was spotted by a dragon I was dead and if I was spotted by another viking it was going to be the same but far more painful outcome.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw buildings burning vikings fighting dragons. I kept running and I enter the forest of berk because if I didn't, I would not make it to where I had been stocking up supply's for the last month which would mean I would have basically wasted an entire year of my life would be wasted and that I refuse to let happen. As I start to focus on whats in front of me I quickly duck out of the way of a branch and as I look back and smile my head turns forward and I'm met with a larger branch which i smash my head off of. My feet come out from under me and i land hard on my ass. Blood starts to dibble down my face and into my right eye as I stand back up and keep going forward through the trees and around the bushes until I reached the path which was so well kept from me constantly travelling it in the past few days. I run down the last of the path then slip into the small hole in a large rock. I walk out into a small cave which has a boat and supply's set up to a post. Water fills half of the cave easily and I now walk watching my footing getting to the boat.

"I made it... I actually made it." I say as it sinks in. I'm leaving Berk I'm getting away from this hell. I have enough to trade to make some decant coin maybe ill be able to start a new life far away. I smile and start laughing as I climb into the boat. I take out my boot and make the finally checks of my gear and supply's. I double check my small boat is sea worthy and then I untie it. I start to drift away out the entrance of the cave and I sit down on a basket. My boat exits the cave and now the only thing in front of me is wide open sea and a sky filled with the stars and the moon.

The black creature watched as the small boat appeared in the sea. It spreed its wings and shot into the night sky without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

The small vessel sailed quietly on the black waters drifting farther and farther away from Berk. The small single figure on the vessel was hard at work aiming the sail south. The ship cut through the water that night. From a distance you would not be able to tell it was a boat due to the darkness of the night the only thing that gave this away was whistling coming from the lips of the boy on the wooden ship. The boy looked back towards the shrinking island he used to call home only once. His hand raised and brushed his hair back as he shifted his gaze forward into the darkness in front of him and a small smile appeared on his face. He could not help but laugh at the thought of the village making tales of how he perished. He could already image it. The village children telling story's of Hiccup the coward the only viking to be eaten by terrible terrors. Of course he knew that had not happened but lies and rumours can become seen as truth if you cant defend yourself from there lies and as he thought of this he didn't notice the small shift in the air. In less then a minute a great gust of wind threw both the boat and its passenger to the side. Hiccups head met with the solid wood of the ship and his body slumpted to the deck as his lights went out.

My eyes opened slowly but closed quickly as light suddenly shined into my eyes. My head feels as if two stone hammers swung on ether side and met at my head between them. I pressed my hand to my head and felt dried blood on my scalp and hair.

"Well that was a pleasant first day from home" i groaned as i sat up leaning my back on my ships wall. My eyes opened and my heart sank. My ship swayed gently in the water the sail sagging on the mast and the only thing in view was water and more water. I have no clue where i am, isn't that great. My entire plan was based on sailing to the south and keeping note of the smaller islands as i passed them so I had a some what understanding where I was but that plan... well lets just say i may have to scrap it.

I sight and stand up and look around my boat. Last thing I needed was to lose track of where I am and how much supplies I had and I had already lost track of one I refuse to lose track of the other.

Well the good news is I didn't lose any supplies the bad news is I'm lost at sea with enough food and water to last me three weeks. It doesn't sound horrible but in truth it is because if I start to sail in the wrong direction it could be months before I find land. So over all well I'm in deep, deep shit and i mean deep. So what am I going to do? I'm going to eat something, think about possible ways out of this then probably take a nap. God being emotionally distressed is tiring.

The creature flapped its wings staying high above the boy in his boat and simply watched. The creature had followed his prey for a day now but he would wait until his prey got weaker before it went in for the kill. Its eyes scanned the sky and for a moment it had swore it saw a streak of black in a cloud but the next moment it was gone. It shook its head and started to circle the ship.

Authors notes!

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed yet again thank you for the positive comments and also be sure to check out my profile for updates and when to expect them for my books! Any questions post them in the reviews c:


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup lay his head down on a bag of food using it as a makeshift pillow. The sail was token off the mast and was wrapped around his body to keep the chilling sea water breeze from freezing him. His crossbow lay next to him with a bolt notched into ready to fire at a moments notice. His knife lay under his pillow after all living in a village where dragons attack more often then not cause habits to be created without the person always noticing them. Although if asked Hiccup would tell you he shared nothing with vikings let alone that he had any habits that vikings had but in truth in more ways then one Hiccup was more of a viking then most but to see that something would have to change in Hiccup himself.

As the ship swayed gentle in the small waves of the sea a hunter glided in the air preparing for his meal to fall asleep. Although it was larger then the human easily it still took time to prepare after all humans had a fair amount of fight in most of them so you had to be quick and know what you where doing but in the end the hunt was always worth the trouble. This hunt would be different though because the creature was not as safe as it thought it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Astrid~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun started to set over Berk it appeared as if everything was normal. Children roamed the streets shouting and playing games, the men and woman made their way to the mead hall for dinner but one thing was different this day. The chiefs house had a single room light with a single candle glow. The door was locked and it held an eery silence. A young woman who was walking with a large man stopped and looked at the house. The larger man slowed for but a moment before picking up his pace.

Astrid stood alone in the street as the remaining few found their way to the mad hall. She watched the outline of a shadow sit in the room she knew to have been Hiccups. She had no feelings for the boy to be honest she didn't really notice him but even from the distance between the house and where she stood she could feel the sorrow as if it leaked from the very wood foundation of the house and trickled down the streets.

"A change has long been coming to the tribe but with Hiccup's death it has pushed the change upon us." The rough voice of Gobber surprised her and she quickly turned to see the large man taking a deep drink from a mug. His eyes rested on the chiefs house and his face was shallow showing he had not slept the night before.

"Yea Hiccup's dead but not much will change except maybe stronger vikings down the line with out his pathetic blood line." As she spoke to Gobber she didn't have time to duck and the mug attached to his arm met with her left lip with a thud sending her sprawling to the ground. Blood gently rolled down her chin and she looked in shock at Gobber.

"His bloodline is the... was the same as his fathers. A father who has had not only his wife but now his only child stolen from him. Yet even still you spit mud upon his dead sons name. Now leave go mock the dead else where because Odins halls will not welcome one who defiles the freshly dead's memory's" he spat. His word where blunt and caught Astrid off guard. She had almost forgotten about how the chief would be feeling and to insult the dead... no she was putting to much thought into this. Astrid rose from the ground and wiped her lip with her arm then turned and started to head towards the mead hall. She swore she heard a soft crying from behind her but she dare not look back.


	5. Chapter 5

The gently swayed in the calm water and Hiccups quiet snores echoed off the water like a smooth stone bouncing with each snore a small ripple seemed to spreed in the calm air. He tossed lightly in his dreams as a nightmare he had hundreds of times replayed in his head. He lay in a crib less then 4 months old the room was burning and the ceiling had been torn off the house. He felt the heat from the flames he heard the screams of both man and beast but the most vivid part was the moon. The moon was different that night, instead of being a pale white orb in the sky it held a crisp green glow. It was the only thing he saw and as he heard his mother scream the moon seemed to pull back until it was two smaller moons in a pitch black sky with no stars. The the sky seemed to open and a blue fire started to form then a sound of thunder. He woke up like always at the part never finishing the dream but his body was in a cold sweat his throat was dry and his palms sweaty. His hands quickly grabbed his crossbow and without thinking in pure panic pulled the trigger.

The bolt shoot from the crossbow with a small smack of the pressure releasing the rope. It sailed straight up and as Hiccup noticed what he did he could only watch the bolt fly high into the dark sky. The steel tip caught the moons pale glow for a mere second before hitting its unknown target from below in a sudden sound of steel piercing scale. The feeling of cold steel splitting open your flesh and burrowing itself into you is like nothing you have ever felt until the real thing. Its as if all the pain in the world slide into your body but before you knew it was pain you assumed it would be a simple pinch.

The roar split the silence of the sea and travelled across the very waves of the sea islands that where days away heard it. It woke children who where sleeping and caused talk in the mead halls of the villages that heard it but the one 40 feet below it had to cover his ears and that's just what Hiccup did. As Hiccup removed his hands from his ears he suddenly understood what had happed. He had shot and dragon and the only thing that crossed him mind at the exact moment was but two words.

"fuck me". As he looked up and saw the two large yellow eyes of a very unhappy monstrous nightmare. The dragon landed on the front of the boat with a crash sending the boat shaking along with Hiccup to the side falling over onto a barrel look at the dragon. It had crimson red scales and a soft blue blood leaked from the wound in its belly. Its claw took the shaft of the arrow and ripped it from its flesh and tossed it to Hiccups feet. Years later if asked to recall that night Hiccup would stop and just stare into space for a moment before describing the rage of a demon placed in the heart of a dragon less then 5 feet in front of him. He remembered the creature opening its mouth and the fire spark in its throat with the flame expanding ready to drip from its jaws but it held it all in. He recalled at that moment piss leaving his bowuals and run freely down his leg and as it pulled its head back ready to burn him to a crisp a sudden sound of a clap of thunder like the one in his nightmare was heard to the right of his ship. He remembered his chest burning and glowing a light green and his eyes feeling as if they where melting then he saw the bolt of blue fire smash into the dragon on his boat throwing it into the cold water. A burst of flame left the monstrous nightmares mouth shooting up into the air but then feel into the water like him missing his boat. As the dragon disappeared under the now mighty sea wave a streek of black flew from the sky and landed in front of Hiccup and that's when he saw it. The two green moons.

Hey guys thank for the insane amount of love! it really makes me enjoy writing this! next chapter will be later tonight and also if your craving more of me go to my profile and check out the other book im working on which is a narnia fan fiction! question or wanna just say hi and give support? post a review i read ever one!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup's eyes locked with the two large green spheres that watched him silently. The boat shook gently form the small swells of the water against the wood. The ocean seemed to be silent in that moment. The cold salty breeze caused Hiccup's bottom lip to tremble slightly as he looked into the eyes of his nightmares but then he felt ever muscle in his face twitch for a single moment but after the moment passed his hand clutched the dagger under his pillow but there eye contact did not break.

The creatures eyes seemed almost cat like to Hiccup as he noticed the large green pupils become narrow and sharp. His breath felt hot but surprisingly calm and steady. He took in the appearance of the creature the slim black scales that covered its body with its large green eyes but the thing that caught his eyes was that the mouth of the creature had no teeth.

"Toothless...?" The word slowly passed through his lips as his fingers loosened around the hilt of the dagger it was strange how calm he was feeling. The more he looked at the creature the more he felt emotions of old rush through his as memory's flashed through his mind. He has seen this creature before but it had been different then. He remembered it flying through a burning hole in the wall and landing on the cradle making it rock slightly but then it had been no larger then a young dog. He remembered his mothers scream cutting the silence and then the creature looking towards the scream and then blasting a shot of blue flame towards the scream.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and his hand tightened around the hilt of the dagger. He stood up on his shaky legs and balanced on the slightly rocking boat and took a step forward. He felt the creatures eyes stare at the dagger in his hand and the hatred for the beast left him suddenly when he saw not malice or rage but instead what he could only describe as regret.

"You didn't kill her did you... but ... but I remember you over me as she screamed your turned and blasted fire. If you didn't kill her what did" For that moment in Hiccup's life he wanted the dragon to speak he wanted to hear what the demon who's kind had made his life hell had to say but the toothless dragon simply lowered its gaze to his feet. Its mouth opened slightly as a small blue ball of flame no bigger then a marble formed. It raised its head and the flame shot from his mouth and hit his chest sending him sprawling across the deck his knife tossed into a pile of barrels and that moment Hiccup accepted his death as he closed his eye when suddenly a voice soft and gentle seemed to be carried by the wind to his ear.

"Y _our mother died by the hand of man as mine died by the claw of dragon. Our fates are mixed"_ Hiccup's eyes saw the dragon lay next to him on the ground as his breath became calm and he fell into a deep sleep.

 _Hello faithful readers I am back! Sorry for the long wait alot of things have happened since the last time we talked but in all I hope to be back on track with my writing!_

 _Yours truly CC3Reborn_


	7. Update

Update- Hello! due to multiple medical and tech problems on my end my writing time as at a zero but I'm happy to say I'm back and writing again. I am currently writing this and a new story on wattpad and will be uploading and starting to write this fanficton there as well as continuing it on here as well! Please follow and show me some love my account is CC3reborn on wattpad as I'm currently trying to gain some followers there and it would mean a ton. If you enjoy my stories and want to show support and help keep me motivated to write please follow my writing twitter where i also give updates about when pages are going up and asking for advice or about how people would like to see certain events happen. My twitter is C3reborn!


	8. Chapter 7

Screams woke Hiccup from his sleep. He sat up quickly looking around at flames surrounding him and building giving way and collapsing onto the ground around him. Shadows in the forms of humans ran in slow motion around him. He watched as balls of flames came from the sky crashing around him and blasting apart the shadows into nothing. As the flames closed in around him he felt no heat and he felt no fear. He stood slowly and looked to the sky. Shadows of dragons flew through the sky and in the middle of it was a dragon with a rider on its back whose head turned and two red eyes stared into Hiccup's before the dragon flew into the sky with its rider. Standing on his feet Hiccup watched the world around him be consumed by flames. His mind screamed for him to run but he stood still. Although panic had gripped him and he didn't want to be here, he was not afraid. As he stared into the flames around him a voice broke the silence yelling one word.

"HICCUP!"

I sat up quickly in surprise and smashed my head against the wooden mast. The pain shot through my forehead as I fell back and my hands covered my face. A string of curses left my lips as I opened my eyes and moved my hands from my face. I stared into two deep green eyes and the events of the past day rushed back into my head only making the headache worse.

The dragon still freaks me out but even now with him laying downside me with his head resting on its front legs I do have to admit he's kinda cute, but the kinda cute of a young child with a knife standing over two bodies cute but scary as hell. The seemingly innocent look with a very dangerous hidden side that you can't always see when you first look. After all this cute dragon who can decide when it wants its fangs out killed a monstrous nightmare as if it was nothing.

I ran my hand through my hair slowly as i let out a deep breath then curled in as a sudden pain on my left arm erupted as if I had a hot coal dropped on my bare flesh. A scream left my lips as tears welled up in my eyes as I clutched onto my arm with my right hand. Heat was radiating off my flesh as if it was on fire then suddenly the pain and heat left as fast as it came. I opened my eyes slowly to see the dragon staring at my arm waiting for me to move my hand. My own eyes fell to my arm as I took a deep breath and moved away my hand. A gasp escaped my lips as my eyes stared at the pair of black wings that wrapped around my wrist that was burned into my flesh.

"Why do i think this is your fault" I said still looking at the strange markings that had appeared on my flesh.

" _It is a necessary pain you had to go through so that we could understand each other dragon blood brother"_ He spoke right into my mind without making a sound. Then my eyes opened widely as i turned to him.

"Wait just one moment human and dragons can't understand each other that's impossible and what do you mean by dragon blood brother!" my voice shook slightly as I spoke. God dammit nothing ever just happens the way I want it too. I should be on a island living alone not thing or worrying about dragons and now i'm supposed to be related to one? This is going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly stood up and walked to the side of the boat and looked over the edge across the blue water of the ocean. The sun was high in the sky making the water look as if it was almost shining and made of liquid gold. The waves rose and sank slowly gently rocking the boat. I sat back on one of the crates and picked up the water skin beside me and took a deep drink before letting of a sigh as the cool water ran down my throat. My eyes shifted back to the dragon who lay staring at me as if expecting something.

"Well what! What do you want me to do! I running away from home and dragons. Now I have one whos telling me we are connected and I have a weird ass tattoo on my wrist!" I shout as I stand up. My fists clenched as take a step towards the dragon and then stop and punch the wooden mast and yell in pain as I clutch my hand in pain. I slowly look back at the dragon to see its face is so close to mine I could feel its breath. I feel a lump form in my throat as I look into its eyes. Its eyes seem to almost see past mine as if it was looking into my very soul.

" _Are you done having your temper tantrum? If you haven't noticed you're in the middle of an ocean and without me you would be dead. Honestly for a human with the blood of a dragon running through your veins I kinda expected more but instead I got you."_ The words sent shivers down my spine as if cold water had been poured down the back of my neck. I sat down on the crate and turned away from the dragon and looked out over the ocean. My eyes closed as I listened to the sounds of the water rising and hitting the wood sides of the boat. I had wanted to be alone away from disappointing people so much I had run away leaving everything I had ever known behind and now still a thousand miles away from Berk I felt the same sadness and anger I had felt when I was there.

I was weak and afraid and even when I ran the disappointment of others followed me as if it were hunting me. Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks and hit the wooden planks below me as I brought my hands to my face. I could not even run away properly how much of a fool was I to think i could escape my fears and sadness simply by sailing away into the ocean. It was as if I had decided it was better to die to here alone than die letting someone in the village down again.

My tears leaked through my fingers and rolled down the backs of my hands before hitting the floor of the boat. Even here I felt worthless, I could do nothing but make others hate me. They all hated me they always had and always will. They had thrown me to the side and kept me like a dying beast feeding me and hating me for my weakness. They had made me into this, they had broken me. My anger over grew my sadness as I thought of the dream and a smile crossed my face. I'm going to make them pay i'll burn berk to the ground, no i'm going to burn them to ash. Ill become powerful and i'll make them fear me, i'll make them sorry.

The dragon watched him and felt a deep sadness around the boy slowly change into a deep anger then once more into a hatred beyond anything he had ever seen. He watched as the boy with dragon blood lost his innocence. The doubt was still there but he began to see a power in the human he had not seen before. Yet he had no idea how powerful this human would become but at that moment he decided whatever this human was going to do he wanted to be part of it.


End file.
